


Moonlight

by RadicalSaltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalSaltz/pseuds/RadicalSaltz
Summary: Sometimes love can be strong but it can't conquer the problems it faces. Hope gets punched by that fact in a pretty bad way. Where all her life, the love she had for her family had saved almost everyone.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just wrote this at 2 am while I was a bit tipsy. Blame the alcohol for this and I had blue by Monica Riskey on while writing this. Listen to it if you want. So enjoy peeps. Love y'all

Hope Andrea Saltzman Mikaelson. It still sounds weird to her, but she's glad that it is her name. It reminds her of the person she once loved. Still loves. The person who taught her how to love. The person she still misses every day. Hope stares across the black lake before her. Moonlight dancing on the water surface.

 

It reminds her of the time her and Lizzie were stargazing. Laying down on the grass. Hope pointing out various star signs in the sky. Where they shared their first kiss. It was so tender and soft, like a dream. A dream that she wished would never end, but it did. Her tears start to fall down her cheeks slowly.

 

Sometimes she wishes she was dead, just as her love. Lizzie was her everything. The love of her life. Her anchor. Lizzie was always there for her. Always standing next to her. Always ready to fight for her

 

There was only one fight she couldn't win. The merge. Hope studied every piece of material about it to see if she could find a solution, but she failed. She failed Lizzie. Even teaching Lizzie about every spell in the grimoires wouldn't have helped her. Josie was too strong.

 

Hope keeps torturing herself with what if questions. What if Hope would have turned her into a vampire? What if she had done more research? What if she would have taken Lizzie far away from Josie? What if she would have been better for Lizzie?

 

The doubt and the guilt are making her even cry more. She remembers the night before the merge. All her time was spent with Lizzie. Loving kisses. Sweet talk. Both forgot about the merge for a second. The world only contained the two of them. It all ended way too soon and there's nothing Hope can change about it.

 

Every day she wishes she could be close to Lizzie again. Be by her side. Holding her hand every time she had the chance. Never stop kissing her. Never stop loving her. Pull her as close as humanly possible. Hold her there for always and forever.

 

The only problem is that she can't do that anymore. Maybe Hope shouldn't have spent all her time researching for a solution. Maybe she should have spent every minute she possibly could with her beautiful wife. Maybe if she loved Lizzie more, she would have been stronger. Was her love not enough?

 

Thinking back to the first time she said I love you to Lizzie. Sun was shining right into her magnificent blue eyes. Life was still sparkling in it. Hope stood there while Lizzie just rambled on and on. It was the moment Hope realized she would never get tired of Lizzie. That's when the three little words fell over her lips. She saw how her then soon to be wife's face lighted all the way up.

 

Her smile. Her beauty. Her voice. It always brought light into the darkness of Hope's life. After her family died, Lizzie was everything she had left. Now even she is gone, and Hope's life is completely turned dark. Her light is gone. For always and forever. No chance of getting it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah I am sorry for writing this. Oops... You can always come yell at me on my twitter radicalsaltz.


End file.
